


Welcome Home Lucy

by Nenaro



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A bit of character death but with a history rewrite, Angst, But nice happy ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Rated T for Ghost Story aspect, Spooks - Freeform, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenaro/pseuds/Nenaro
Summary: Lucy, was living in modern times. She was checking out an old/ancient abandoned house at the edge of town and taking pictures/notes for her next upcoming novel.She ends up with more than she thought she wanted.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Welcome Home Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s new years and I decided to spend the night watching horror video games. It’s cool because I get scared but don’t get nightmares.
> 
> Anyway, I had a dream. Oddly enough. And it was interesting. This was that dream. 
> 
> I haven’t written in a while so, any feedback would be good for me. I want to write more. 
> 
> Find me @ Keyvan-Firedrake tumblr I need more NaLu friends!

When Lucy managed to get into the old house through a side window her breath caught. At first she was a bit scared but something was drawing her to the house. Now that she was here, she felt a sense of calm wash over her. 

The blonde begins noting everything down for her novel. Taking in the ancient house. She was relaxed and even enjoying the quiet solitude. The house doesn’t have any real details once inside. It looks as though it was planned out, but never furnished or lived in. No appliances or lights installed. 

After a while and as she got deeper into the mansion like house, the atmosphere seems to change. The house starts to darken as if it was turning night, Lucy checks her watch and it shows it’s only 11am. Maybe a storm was coming in, but she thought it was supposed to be clear weather. 

She cuts her exploration short and heads to the window she came through. Lucy has a chill run through her spine as she notices boards are covering the window now. Nailed tight. How could that have happened? Lucy looked around and noticed all the windows were like that. Even the door. Not a hammer in sight either pry the boards off. Shes starting to get scared.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees a flash of a figure. It sends a jolt of fear through her and she escapes the front entrance to a new room only for the blurry figure to pop up again at the window in the room. She races to another room, heart pounding. Again the figure takes shape at the corner or the room. 

It’s following her. She lets out a panicked whine and scurries to another room. ‘How can this be real? Ghosts dont exist! Why me?!’ Lucy thinks to herself. 

But as this went on and on from room to room shes terrified to notice she can see the figure more clearly. It was always standing or sitting in slumped or sad posture. And it wasn’t necessarily coming at her. Just....always there. 

Not only that, but shes starting to see the rooms flicker to their original look, during a time she assumed when the house was new, cleaner. Lucy shakes her head each time thinking she’s going crazy. 

Terrified, she tries to write all she can just in case something happens to her. Almost like a horror game where the protagonist finds letters written by others slowly revealing a story. Lucy just hopes she’s the protagonist of this story. 

The flashes and visions are becoming more and more frequent as she gets lost in the house. Noises of walls creaking and floorboards shifting make her jump. 

Soon she hears something that chills her to her core. A voice practically wails her name. Repeatedly. Tears prick her eyes as she tries to find a safe space.

Hearing the figure wail her name she close by, she sprints into another room. No where to hide she begins to panic again. Behind her at the door she hears her name yelled again and she whips around only to see the figure again, this time in the doorway blocking her escape. She screams and covers her face with her notebook hoping to put a barrier between her and the ghost.

Nothing happens. 

Which startles her. She peeks shakily over her notebook and sees its practically staring through her. Her heart pounds in fright. As she takes a closer look at the more detailed ghost Lucy notices that as unrecognizable as it is, it seems to have familiar features. Why, she is unsure. It’s face is distorted and wrinkly with age possibly, clothes old and disheveled. Body thin. 

Lucy jumps when the figure starts moving. It backs up and turns, heading further down the hallway. Almost like it’s lost. It yells her name again. She whimpers and tries to think. Maybe this was like the ghost trying to lead her somewhere. She cries again in fear, because why is this happening to her? 

She hears the cry again from the figure and the blonde tries to steel herself. It hasn’t tried to hurt her. It doesn’t even seem to notice her. Lucy scribbles down with shaking hands what’s happening to her and what her thoughts are. 

When she’s done she’s made up her mind. If the figure is trying to lead her somewhere maybe she can help, and maybe by doing that she can escape this place. That’s how some movies work right? The blonde let’s out a tearful sigh and wobbles to the door. Peeking past she sees the figure at the end of the hall. Facing what may be another hallway. The man steps forward and disappears.

Lucy whines and holds her journal to her cheek tight. Shaking, she stumbles after it. 

She begins to reluctantly follow it around. Listening for the walls of her name she would enter a new room or hallway, watching as it seems to have fits and falls to its knees as if in agony. The first time it had done this she screamed in terror thinking this was the end. But it wasn’t. After gathering herself and continuing to follow it, similar scenes play out. 

It’s breaking her heart, keeping the fear at bay just a little bit. Making her curious as to who this figure was and why he was calling for “Lucy”. 

As this continues she begins to get a little more confident, the blonde keeps her distance as she travels through the run down home, but she’s beginning to see more and hearing more flashes of what seems to be another time. The rooms seem to shimmer in and out, past and present. 

Sometimes she gets flashes of a bright smile, hearing laughter, and her name being said in a teasing fashion. It doesn’t scare her. Makes her feel warm. Like home. Like something she’s forgotten.

Lucy continues to follow the sad figure, writing down everything she sees and hears. More curious now than anything. So she’s caught off guard when she finds the body. 

Screaming in terror Lucy backs into a wall and falls to her knees covering her face with her hands, notebook falling to the floor. Not wanting to believe she’s found what she has. 

Lucy stays like that, shaking and crying. Until she begins to hear the faint sniffles of someone else, which makes her freeze in fright. 

Peeking between her fingers she sees the figure, sitting over the body, or rather skeleton. She can see him clearly this time. He’s an older man, that’s for certain. Someone who lived a full, but seemingly miserable life. Eyes sunken in with tears beginning to spill across a miserable expression. 

Lucy watches frozen as the ghostly figure cries and plants him palms over his eyes, as if to alleviate pressure. Transfixed on what is happening her heart, unsure why it is, squeezes in agony for the man. 

“Hey,” the figure mumbles finally between sobs, his voice raspy with emotion. She jumps thinking he’s talking to her. But he just continues on, palms pressing tighter to his eyes as if trying to hold back tears. “Do you finally think I can see you again?” He almost whispers.

The desperate pleading in his voice makes her heart hurt all the more. She’s almost tempted to go over to him....almost. But she can see he skeleton past the transparent figure and she remains where she is. Terrified.

His voice, it’s so familiar though. And she’s completely frozen as his next words.

“Please let me see you. Please Luce!-“ his other words said with such agony are lost on Lucy. 

Luce. He had called her Luce. She’d never been called by that name. Or had she? It hurts for some reason and she clamps her eyes shut as the room spins. Her brain supplies flashes and memories. Memories long forgotten. Of a life she didn’t know she had.

A best friend she used to be partners in crime with. A huge warm smile, wide warm eyes, a warm hand pulling her along everywhere they went. “Come on Luce!” Making her heart sing with laughter as she was yanked to yet another place he wanted to show her. To cause mayhem and laugh as they get away. 

Natsu. A name. She’d thunk him over the head for his pranks he pulled on her. Yell at him for sneaking into a lady’s room. Her room. They were inseparable the two. 

She remembers, his wide mischievous smile as he told her about the new house being built outside of town. It hadn’t been bought yet, the town looking to expand. She remembers the land also being cursed. Which was why no one lives out here. 

Lucy has tried telling Natsu that. That they shouldn’t go, especially not to break in! They just got in trouble yesterday for taking her neighbors horses for a race around their land. Trying to see who was the better rider. She’d won of course.

He wasn’t having it though. Natsu smiled that big smile that always made her heart beat. And yanked her along with him. She had to pick up her dress with the other hand he wasn’t holding so she wouldn’t trip. 

An unlikely pair. She, the daughter of the wealthiest man in town. He, an orphan taken in by an inn keeper. She was quiet and reserved. Never once got in trouble in her life. He was always loud and constantly in trouble. He was the one who encouraged her to stand up for herself when a few boys decided to mess with her dress. She had filled it out nicely and they were teasing her. 

After she had round house kicked one in the face the others tried to take her on. But Natsu helped her and together they got into the muddiest brawl. Her dress was ruined, hair falling out of its pristine bun, and she had lost a shoe. When she looked at Natsu he was coated in mud, pink hair almost hidden. But his smile was the brightest thing. He had complemented her on being strong. Something that she has always been thankful for. 

Ever since, they had been inseparable.

She laughs now as he races her through the small thicket of trees, excitement boiling up within her as only he can cause. The air was warm today and she panted a little winded as they reach the beautiful house. It was massive! 

“Natsu, we cant break in there!” She exclaims giggling as she knows he won’t listen anyway. 

“It’s fine Luce, no ones gonna know! Besides, this will be our house one day anyway!” He shouts as he runs to the house, looking for a window to pry open. 

Her heart skips and then thumps loudly in her chest. Face flushes with more than just the effort of running in a long dress. 

“Our house?” She asks quietly. 

He pauses having heard her, damn his hearing, and gives her a look as if she’s grown a second head. “Well duh, who else would I buy a house with weirdo?” And with that he pops the window open and hauls himself inside. “Wow Luce you gotta see this!”

Lucy is for her part frozen. Unsure of his meaning. For him, it could be anything. He’s shown no interest in her outside of an adventure partner. She jumps when she sees his pink hair again, his face giving her an impatient look. “Luce! Let’s go! You don’t want to get caught so get in here!” He smiles that smile again. 

Taking a breath she steels herself. She grumbles at him as she makes her way to the window. He puts his hands on her to help steady her as she climbs in, which makes her flush again. Why did he have to grow up into such a handsome man? Hands big enough to catch her with, body strong enough to carry her any time, and a voice that makes her tingle every time he speaks. 

“That’s it!” He grins and once she’s inside he takes her hand again. He begins pulling her through the house, the two exploring. 

This becomes common for them, this place. Their own little hideout. No one but her father is rich enough to buy it, and as the legends say, it’s cursed land. So no one wants it. Well, except Natsu of course. 

The more time they spend there the more he begins to plan how the house will be. Telling her what room would be for what. She corrects him when necessary, knowing that if this was to be THEIR home how she would want it. He’d always say “Whatever you want Luce.”

It had been wonderful. Their days passing together at this place. They had met here more and more often, their own little space. Tucked away from prying eyes as she told him her stories she’d made up. They’d play hide and seek. They even found a little kitten left alone, Natsu took the little thing home and named it Happy. Happy started coming with them on all their journeys. 

But things couldn’t remain happy forever. Her father was going to send her off to be married. She’d been devastated when she found out. Lucy has thought her father had come to understand her. That over the last few rough years he’d finally let he become the woman she would want. But no. And her father even told her that if she continued to be around Natsu, he would have no choice but to ruin Natsu’s families business so they moved away.

When she told Natsu he had punched a hole in the wall of their house. 

He brought up leaving town. Together. Shed cried, thinking she couldn’t leave her home, where her sick mother had passed away at. Leave Natsu’s family who had come to be her second home. She was afraid. They fought, and she shouted that she’d wished she could be taken somewhere else be someone else and not have to deal with this anymore. 

Little did she know the power in those words. The land came alive. It rumbled and the winds howled. Natsu tried to get to her but it was too late. Something had grabbed ahold of her and in an instant she was gone. Taken from him without a seconds thought. 

The land quieted and the winds died down. Natsu yelled and yelled for her, hoping it was just a trick. He went all through the house, room by room, and through the woods outside. No sign of her. He screamed and yelled in agony. His heart hurting as he’d lost the light of his life. 

As news spread the towns people looked for her. But no signs of Lucy Heartfilia were ever seen again. It was as if she’d never existed. Her father secluded himself away in his mansion. The town moved on. All sad at the loss, but life goes on.

Natsu, never got over it. He never stopped looking. Everyday roaming “their” house, room by room on repeat. Never stopped asking others for help with reversing a curse he knew nothing about. Years went by. He became thinner. But he still lived on. Hoping for her return any day. As an old man, when time had finally stopped for him, he made his way into their house one more time. He cried and called her name as he went from room to room before he had no strength left. 

Finally he collapsed. Alone, and tired. He held his palms to his eyes and begged to see her one more time. 

“Please let me see you. Please Luce! Come back to me...or let me come to you.” He used his final breath to say her name one more time. Aching for the woman he loved and never got to tell about it. Dreams of having a family in this big house, little feet pattering about while he chased his children around making them laugh and squeal with joy. Lucy chiding him as he picked her up and twirled her around distracting her from her hobbies. Dreams of Happy curled on his chest, his head on Lucy’s lap as she plays with his hair. Dreams never to come to life. 

Lucy’s eyes snapped open and she screamed in agony. Deep heart wrenching agony as memories sink in, both hers and Natsu’s.

She hadn’t remembered how she got to the current town she lives in. Just woke in a hospital bed surrounded by unfamiliar things and people. But she had acclimated well. Got her own place, became a writer. 

Completely forgot her past. Her best friend. Her love. Natsu.

Tears pour out of her eyes as she curls in on herself. She sobs his name over and over. How could she have forgotten him. His roguish smile. Those eyes that made her flush when he looks at her. Those warm rough hands that always hold her softer smaller hands tight. 

She peeks at the skeleton and sobs harder.

“Natsu, I’m sor-sorry! I’m so sorry!” She collapses onto her side onto the dirty floor. The old wood is cool against her warm face. “Please take me back to him, I want to go back! I want to be with Natsu.” Lucy whispers and sobs. Curling into a tight ball. Heart aching. 

As she cries she misses the rumbling around her. The winds howling again. Her sobs drowning it all out. 

“Luce?!” She thinks she hears but she just cries louder. That figure, Natsu, must be repeating itself again. Set to repeat for all time. Her nails dig into her arms as she hears it once again. Closer. 

Warm hands grabbing and lifting her startles Lucy. She looks up and can barely see from the tears in her eyes as someone is grabbing her face. Rough thumbs wipe tears away from her cheeks. “Lucy,” the person croaks, voice worn and rough. 

She hiccups as she blinks away the tears trying to understand. Lucy chokes as she sees emerald eyes filled with tears staring back at her. Pink hair flopping over a handsome sharp face. 

She stutters our in disbelief, “N-Natsu?” And sees fresh tears spill from his eyes. He sniffles disgustingly and wipes his wet nose on his sleeve. Lucy clings to his chest when he yanks her into a hug. 

“You’re home, you’re finally home,” he sobs pressing his face to her neck, holding her close.

Realization strikes her like a lightning bolt. Whatever had taken her away, has brought her back. 

She scrambles to hold him close, her arms going around his torso and hands curling tightly into the shirt on his back. Holding on with all she has. Lucy cries into Natsu shoulder as they both shake. His familiar scent making her bloom with happiness. 

They remain this way for some time. Not willing to let go. When they finally pull back she puts her hands on his cheeks and they both stare at each other in awe. 

“You’re young,” Lucy says in wonder, thinking back to the miserable ghostly figure. 

Natsu smiles and snorts, tears at the edge of his eyes. “Duh, I’m not old you weirdo,” he grins and presses their foreheads together. Her face crumbles again as fresh tears spill out at the nickname she didn’t know she had missed so much. 

Natsu rubs their noses together and wipes the tears away with his thumbs again. “You’ve been away for weeks Luce,” he begins tentatively. “Where were you?” Comes out like a whisper.

She grabs the collar of his shirt tightly with both hands. “It’s a long story,” she sighs. “I’m not sure you’ll believe me.”

He snorts again in amusement, “I watched you poof away out of thin air. I think I’ll believe anything at this point,” he leans back and tucks her long golden hair behind her ears. “Besides, you’re hair is way longer and you’re wearing it down for once, that itself is hard to believe,” he mumbles. “I like it down.” His face cracks into a wide snickering smile. 

Lucy giggles and rubs her thumb against the tanned skin at his collar bone. “Is that so?” 

He hums and gives slight nod. Pink dusting his tanned cheeks as he glances down her body. “You’re also dressed funny,” he notes looking at her bare legs only covered by a mini skirt. 

She flushes, mini skirts aren’t a thing in this time period she remembers. He’s seen her with less on before, the sneaking into her room at night saw to that, but this was a bit different. No blanket or gown to hide behind. 

Lucy fidgets under his stare and reaches down to pull on the skirt. Hoping to cover more but knowing it won’t. Natsu chuckles at her embarrassment and brings his attention back to her face. He nuzzles close again making her breath catch.

She surprises him then. Lucy nuzzles even closer and brushes her lips against his. Pressing lightly. She feels Natsu stiffen for a moment before he makes a noise, suspiciously like a whine, and presses into her lips more firmly. Rough hands on her cheeks holding her gently.

They pull apart finally after a few failed attempts of separating themselves. They wouldn’t get far before pressing their lips together again. Lucy opens her eyes and takes in his face. Its just as flushed as hers, his breathing is a little rough like hers also. 

Natsu then smiles the biggest and happiest smile she’d ever seen. 

“Welcome home, Luce.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this for 2 hours. That’s it. I had to get it out since I dreamed it. So I do apologize if it’s a bit rough and not up to par. It was a quick work for me.
> 
> I hope it’s okay. Anyway, thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr my name is Keyvan-firedrake. 
> 
> Any feedback is welcome and needed!


End file.
